


The Bitterness of the Fallen

by Mems1223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer doesnt care, Nick feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: An alternate take on how Lucifer came to inhabit Nick's body.





	The Bitterness of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Mara~ 
> 
> Hindu origin: goddess of destruction, death, winter, and the moon.  
> Hebrew origin: bitterness, sorrow
> 
> "Do not call me Sweet. Call me Mara, for the Almighty has made my life very bitter."

* * *

Blue eyes watched from the sidewalk, following the happy family as they played games in the living room of their house. The illuminated windows shone brightly, lighting up the dark street, allowing the stranger to watch the scene before him. His eyes roamed over the father, taking in his easy smile and the way he gently interacted with the children in the room. He examined the oldest boy, a seven year old with his father’s curly hair and his mother’s smile, he watched the two younger children, twins, the girl and boy about four years old, with their mother’s nose and their father’s dimples.

 

The stranger finally allowed his eyes to roam to the youngest, a little girl about two years old, her dark chocolate curls and pale blue eyes distinguishing her from the lighter golden brown curls and hazel brown eyes of her family. She was giggling and clapping, her mother cradling her on her lap, her siblings making silly faces for her enjoyment. She was theirs, an equal, someone to teach things to, to protect, to love.

 

And yet, she was different.

 

The man turned away from the happy family, a hot spike of anger filling his chest. They had everything he had ever wanted, everything he had ever needed in life. And he had nothing. No job, no house, no car. No family. His beautiful wife was taken from him, her life painfully brought to a halt. His daughter, the only good thing he had left, he was forced to give away for her safety.

 

He took a shaky breath, an attempt to dampen the rage that was building inside of him and threatening to burst out. He stalked down the deserted city sidewalks, not caring where he was going, simply needing to get _away._ He broke into a run, head pounding, heart racing, chest heaving, trying to stop the continuous chorus running through his head, the singular thought of _NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONO._

 

He broke.

 

Stumbling, shaking, he entered the mouth of an alleyway, leaning against a brick wall. Unable to hold his weight any longer, he collapsed to the ground, sobbing, muffling his cries with his hands, his legs curling up in front of him, as if to protect him from the world. He sat there for what felt like an eternity, his legs bent up, his arms wrapped around himself, squeezing so tightly, unwilling to let go in fear that if he did, he’d fall apart.

 

He took a shaky breath, finally looking up, taking in the silence around him.

 

“Fine.”

 

It was quiet, barely a whisper in that cold, dark alleyway. But it was heard.

 

Footsteps sounded nearby, the owner sauntering into view. “Wise choice, Nick.”

 

Nick shuddered. “Just promise me that my daughter will be safe.”

 

He gasped, as two fingers forcefully pressed against his forehead, unearthly light surrounding him, blinding him, numbing him. His blood rushed in his veins, the sound of a thousand hurricanes blasted around him, and an eerie ringing resonated in his ears. Through it all, he could barely make out the form in front of him, could barely hear the man’s next words.

 

“Don’t worry, your little Mara will be safe.”

 

The Devil smiled, and Nick knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!   
> This was something I had been planning on expanding, but it got abandoned in my drafts. So I decided to finish the chapter and post it.


End file.
